Fear Me
by DragMeToHell
Summary: After Sarah's rejection of the goblin king the underground fell silent. The labyrinth was defenseless…and darkness fell. **Darker fanfiction where the labyrinth has been taken over by a malevolent force.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Okay guys this is my second attempt at a labyrinth fanfiction. My other one 'Cruel Eyes' is still being written but I have come to a block that I'm trying to get through in the story. This is a darker version of labyrinth that I hope you enjoy. Review and comment!

One

It had been a really shitty day. She had failed her psychology exam, for the third time, and now her boyfriend wasn't texting her back. She furiously punched in the letters telling him she needed him at home and explained about the exam. She had stepped out onto the street and it had started raining. Sarah swore loudly, earning her disgusted stares from a few passers-by, and pulled her coat tighter around her neck. It was not her day. By the time she had gotten home her clothes were soaked through and she had started up a sneezing fit. She dumped her coat by the front door and threw her phone onto the settee. She was about to grab herself a drink when she heard something. A soft noise of movement coming from upstairs. She froze and listened again; yes, definitely from upstairs. Sarah grabbed the closest thing to her, a spatula, and slowly went up the stairs. She knew if she called the police the whoever was upstairs would hear her and she dreaded to think what would happen then. When she was up the stairs she could clearly hear movement. She turned and faced down the hallway to where the guest bedroom was. The house had been a bargain, when her and Callum had decided to live together, and they had been lucky to grab it when it went on sale. As she crept down the hall she started to hear squeaks and crunches and was confused as to what the person was doing; there was nothing of value in the guest room. When she got to the door she paused and leaned her head softly against it. There was a moment of silence before she heard a spring pop and a muffled moan. Sarah's heart clenched as she feared what was going on. She took a deep breath and flung the door open and gasped at the sight; Callum was lying over a small red haired girl, who was currently grabbing the covers and trying to cover herself. Callum turned his head as his eyes went wide with fear. Sarah didn't let him try to explain himself before she was running into their bedroom and pulling clothes from the wardrobe. She knew it. She just knew it. Callum had been acting odd for weeks now and never had time for her anymore. At first she thought it was something she had done and thought giving him some space would make things better, ha! She didn't even notice him come in until he grabbed her arm and turned her around. A thin bed cover was around his waist and his one hand was holding it up.

"Sarah this is not what you think" She twisted out of his grip and moved around the bed and pulled clothes out of the drawers.

"Please say something" She glared at Callum, who shrunk down into the cover.

"Who is she?" Callum pursed his lips and looked away. When she started to put the clothes into a bag he shook his head in defeat.

"She's just some girl from work…Kayleigh I think" He frowned and then nodded. Sarah curled her lip in disgust and zipped the bag up.

"You couldn't even be bothered to learn her name? You truly are pathetic" She shoved past him and made her way down the hall, noting how Kayleigh was no longer in the bedroom. When she got to the top of the stairs she saw the red head at the bottom. She seemed small and scared and Sarah would of felt sorry for her if the circumstances were different. When she left the stairs she felt a hand in her wrist. She looked down at it and then back up to Kayleigh.

"Please don't tell my mom" Sarah raised her brows at how young the girl sounded. Now that she was up close, and the girl had clothes on, she saw that she didn't look much older than sixteen. She shook her head in disgust at the thought of Callum, who was two years older than the brunette twenty two year old, getting into bed with a child.

"Where are you going to go?" She heard Callum shout. She turned around and he was standing in front of Kayleigh.

"I have friends to stay with" And with that she was out of the house and walking in no particular direction. She couldn't bring herself to cry over him and she didn't have the strength to go to one of her friends and explain everything. When she saw a bench up ahead she did a little run and sat down on it, looking around her. She was only around the corner from the house but it felt like somewhere new. The dark. She never liked the dark and now she was surrounded by it. She hugged herself and pulled the bag behind her, leaning against it. Her mind wandered to a simpler time when she was a teenager; a time filled with baby brothers and golden labyrinths. She smiled at the memories. Toby was now a happy kid and they had grown close after her time in the labyrinth, she often visited him out of college hours. Then her mind ran towards the memory of a man in skin tight trousers and glittered hair holding a crystal to her, a man with mismatched eyes. She had regretted her decision since the day she made it but knew she couldn't change it. But now…now she was older…She sniffled and held up her head. She had nowhere left to turn, no-one to leave behind that would miss her. She knew Toby would be upset but he would get over it. She gripped the handles of her bag and closed her eyes tight. She took a deep breath and felt the wind pick up her hair.

"I wish the goblins would take me away…right now"


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah felt something sharp dig into both her arms and her eyes flew open. There was a moment of panic when all she saw was darkness, until she realised someone was veering her eyes. She shook her head slightly and the sharpness dug deeper into her skin. She sucked air between her teeth and tried her best not to scream; someone had found her and she was being kidnapped, she knew it. The goblins hadn't come and she was probably being taken to some filthy guy's basement. She shuddered and tried to ignore the burning pain in her arms. After a few seconds the sharpness went away and the darkness was gone, only she was being blinded by something very bright. When she was used to the light she realised she was standing on a small hill looking out over the labyrinth. It was as beautiful as she had remembered. The walls of the labyrinth were golden brown in the morning light and the forests were practically glowing. She looked out towards the goblin city and frowned, maybe it had been moved? She had destroyed quite a bit of it when she was searching for Toby. She blushed slightly and squinted to see the castle. She couldn't see anything and assumed it was because of the distance. She didn't even notice the goblins at her feet. When one decided to kick her ankle she shouted in pain and frowned down at the grotesque creature. Their helmets just reached her knees and she noticed their boots were pointed at the ends. She leaned down and rubbed the spot where one had kicked her. A goblin stepped forward.

"You that Williams girl" It spat, actually spat, at Sarah who fell on her backside in shock.

"Uh…" The goblin kicked her again and that seemed to make Sarah snap out of it.

"Your fault" Another goblin growled. Sarah looked into its eyes and saw a deep red glow. It made Sarah shiver.

"What's my fault?" She hadn't been to the labyrinth in years and was confused by the goblins accusations.

"Evil" The goblins said the word in unison and the way they were looking at her was starting to scare Sarah. She was about to defend herself when suddenly the goblins ran. She was confused as to why, she hadn't done anything. She stood and rubbed her lower back as it had taken much of the impact when she fell over. She didn't remember the goblins being so mean. She shrugged it off, however, when she remembered what she had done to their king. With a regretful sigh she looked once more over the labyrinth and decided what she would do next. The king hadn't shown himself which would probably mean he wasn't going to any time soon, and the goblins had ran off first chance they had. Sarah knew she had to start walking soon but she was finding it hard to pinpoint where she should start at. The gates? No she couldn't see them from here. She was starting to panic when she spotted and opening in a patch of forest. Sarah smiled to herself and looked down at her feet.

"Come on feet" She murmured as she made her way down the hill. It didn't take long for her to reach the edge of the forest and the opening was more of a clearing. The forest looked dark and, for a second, Sarah thought about summoning the king. But it was a passing thought and Sarah laughed at her fear; there was nothing in there that would hurt her. She took a tentative step forward and then another and in no time at all she was amongst tall trees and branches and bushes leaves. She didn't think about why the goblins ran, she didn't really care. She never looked back when she walked away from the hill. She never saw the black figure standing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Woo two followers in two chapters! Hope your liking it so far guys :)

Three

The figure watched as the young woman walked into the labyrinth with a smile on her face, oh how he wanted to remove the smile. He snarled in pleasure as images of him literally removing the woman's smile filled his head. He had watched as this woman, this Sarah, had run the labyrinth and won and it grinded on him ever since. She had been but a child! But now…he would be lying if he were to say he didn't notice the curves of her body, and the places those curves lead to. When those vile goblins had brought the girl underground he had wanted ever so badly to take her back to his castle and chain her to the dungeon walls. He could not have labyrinth champions wondering the underground. The urge to hunt the girl was overwhelming and he took a step in her direction. A sharp wind picked up around the man and a growl was heard from the trees. The man smirked and held up his hands, taking another step forward. The growl deepened and two yellow eyes glowed out of the shadows of the forest. The smirk faded and was replaced with an emotionless mask.

"You think she is safe in there?" He gave out a cruel laugh and flicked his hand towards the trees.

"Oh, those monsters will destroy what little light is left in her dark soul. And when they do I will be there to claim what is mine" There was no reply as the man turned on his heel and walked away from the girl. He knew he would see her soon enough, and in the meantime he would enjoy watching the champion fall.

~#~

Sarah trailed her fingers along a low hanging vine and shivered when a wind picked up. A few leaves were blown around her feet and she giggled as she danced out of their circle. She remembered her last visit to these forests and her heart gave a painful squeeze as she remembered walking with Ludo, Didymus and Hoggle. She pushed her sadness away and made herself think of how happy she will be when she found them all again. Her smile slipped when she came to a dead end. She frowned at the blockade of bushes and looked over her shoulder to where she came from; another dead end. Sarah began to panic as the forest seemed to close in on her, this wasn't right. She thrust her arms out in front of her and closed her eyes. One leap of faith; that's how I won last time I was here. Sarah held her breath and pushed forward…into a brick wall. Her eyes flew open and the bushes were replaced by four tall walls.

"What…" She frantically pushed and pressed against the wall in front of her until her arms ached from the pressure. She knew the labyrinth could move but she had no idea it could do this. She started hyperventilating and she backed herself into the wall behind her. This is not real. This is just a dream. This is not real. Something grabbed the back of her shirt and she was suddenly pulled backwards through leaves and branches. By the time she was free her face was cut in all manners of places and her shirt was ripped, her skin exposed. She was confused and scared and she had no idea what was happening around her. It had been a shitty day and she just couldn't take any more. With a loud thud she dropped to the floor, her head hitting the ground. She didn't even think to look for who dragged her out.

The bright red creature looked around itself. Damned goblins, it thought, always leaving humans around. It jumped back in shock when the human fell and didn't quite know what to do with her. Of course it recognised her from years ago, but that was a different time. A safer time. The creature ran long, red fingers over the girl's face and a smile tugged the corners of its mouth. Sarah, why did you ever have to leave? Every creature in the underground knew of the lady Sarah but few knew of what she did to the labyrinth. It knew what it had to do and knew it had to do it fast. The fiery lifted the girl by her shoulders and began dragging her away from the forest, and the dark magic lurking within.


End file.
